(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable underwater turret system for use on surface or underwater vessels and more specifically to an underwater gun turret and method of operation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior art disclosed the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 696,108 issued to H. Maxim on Mar. 11, 1902 discloses a surface vessel having a retractable deck gun turret that in addition to a hydraulic lifting mechanism to raise and lower the turret also employs a column of sea water to assist in raising the gun turret and supporting it in its firing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,270,164 issued to J. E. Johannessen et al. on Jun. 18, 1918 discloses a submarine vessel having a retractable deck gun. The deck gun is raised into firing position and retracted by mechanical means and includes a positionable hatch plate which covers the gun chamber when in the retracted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,399,395 issued to J. A. Moran on Dec. 6, 1921 discloses a surface vessel having a retractable deck gun that when not in use retracts into a storage chamber immediately below the deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 453,545 issued to J. B. Canet on Jun. 2, 1891 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,296,688 issued to R. S. Noah on Mar. 11, 1919 disclose land based gun installations having retractable turrets.
In all of the above referenced prior art patents the turrets are raised and retracted with the gun barrel in a horizontal position thereby requiring a relatively large opening through which the gun is raised and/or retracted. Further, all of the retractable turret systems disclosed and taught in the above discovered prior art are above the vessel's deck or the earth's surface. None of the prior art discloses or teaches a retractable turret system that is operable underwater.